landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sand Creeper
"Sand Creeper" is a term used by the characters in the television series, when referring to crabs. History As portrayed in the series, the Sand Creepers communicate by snapping their claws. Ducky briefly mentions them during the "Big Water" song sequence in as "Things with giant, jagged claws". A red Sand Creeper pinches Cera's horn in , although this one more closely resembles a lobster. In the TV series episode, , a herd of Sand Creepers come into the Great Valley because their lagoon has been endangered by a Smoking Mountain (volcano), and the gang try to get them to leave the Valley due to the disturbance they are causing there. Ducky and Spike stay behind to watch over them, and Ducky gives them each a name. Variations There are five distinct variations of Sand Creepers shown: *The first and most basic variation have a pinkish-red color with a dark red underbelly and snout. They also have a dark red design on their backs. They are always shown with white sclerae accompanied by no irises or pupils. *The second variation are colored mostly purple, but also have blue designs on their backs. Some have blue or green irises and pupils, but some others do not, however the latter eye design could be an animation error. *Of the rarer versions, one is an orange-brown color, with red designs on their backs, and also have green irises. Scuttle, the leader of the Sand Creeper herd, is of this variation. This can be considered the "leader" variation of the Sand Creepers. *Another rare variation is of a yellow coloring, and have green irises. They have a circle (similar to the purple variation) of red running along their backs. Crunch, a member of the Sand Creeper herd, is of this variation. Other yellow individuals are seen in the same shots as him, meaning that other Sand Creepers also have these colors. *The final variation is of a light blue color with green back designs. Their designs seem to be a recolor of the first variation and have no irises and no pupils, a feature similar to the first variation. Only three individuals travel with the Sand Creeper herd, making them quite uncommon. Three of them appear in the second song of , two in one shot, and another in the next shot. All three of them appear near the end of the episode, getting in the way of Daddy Topps trying to eat some plants. Individual Sand Creepers *'Scuttle:' Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, he is leader of the herd of sand creepers in "March of the Sand Creepers". He is able to speak the leaf-eater language (heard as English to the viewer) as well as his native sand creeper speak. Scuttle is the third bilingual character in the Land Before Time series, preceded by Chomper and Mo. He speaks with a grizzled sea farer's voice, and enjoys telling long stories about his past experiences, although the main characters find the stories boring. He also tries to work his way out of keeping promises. He was named after an animated fictional seagull named Scuttle in Disney's The Little Mermaid. *'Crunch:' A yellow Sand Creeper. Spike despises him because he has taken a liking to pinching him on the nose, although Ducky is convinced that he does this because he "likes Spike". *'Sandy:' One of the Sand Creepers. *'Shelly:' One of the Sand Creepers. *'Pinchy:' One of the Sand Creepers *'Rattle:' One of the Sand Creepers *'Snipper:' One of the Sand Creepers. *'Snippity:' A purple Sand Creeper. Gallery Scuttle_2.jpg|Scuttle Crunch_1.jpg|Crunch Sand_Creepers_1.jpg|Group shot of sand creepers with Ducky The only survivor of the great crab massacre cries out in anguish.png|A multitude of sleeping sandcreepers, after the song "Be Quiet Now" Blue Sand Creepers.PNG|The rare blue sandcreepers interrupt Daddy Topps's attempts to feed Vlcsnap-2017-05-09-16h29m41s107.png|A Sand Creeper that attacked Cera in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water Category:Land Before Time Type Category:Other creatures Category:Sand Creeper